Transformers Robots into Guys
by Bonomania
Summary: The Decepticons are calling for peace-talks. What is their agenda? Something surprising happens and Optimus' reaction is not what Megatron expects.


**A/N**: Spoilers for Revenge of the Fallen! This basically came about after my friends and I left the movie screening and it was decided that something alone the lines of this would be hilarious. Or at least slightly entertaining. Tense changes are intentional. Cliche is not...but it had to be done.  
Pretty much tongue in cheek. (You only have to look at the title to see that) so I'd prefer it if I wasn't flamed. But go nuts :D

**  
Transformers; Robots into Guys**

It is the year 2010. The Decepticons have been in hiding since the Sun-Crusher was destroyed. Three days ago, I, Optimus Prime, received a transmission from Megatron calling for a truce. Only time will tell if the Decepticons have seen the error of their ways. The question waiting to be answered tonight, the night of our peace-talks, can a Decepticon ever really change?

*

"Come alone," the transmission said. If Optimus kept to this simple rule, Megatron agreed to do the same. Their meeting was to be kept quiet, a private affair – their words kept only between them until an agreement was reached – Optimus was more than happy to oblige.

*

Optimus stands in the centre of the derelict warehouse, occasionally pacing the length of the room and listening out for any signs of life. He hears the faint honk of a car horn in the distance, but other than that, only the soft sound of dust skittering across the concrete floor can be heard in the night air.

He cocks his head to the sky, watching the stars through the crumbled roof. His bolts suddenly tighten as a traffic light of colour sweeps the sky, falling closer and closer. When the lights disappear behind the building, he stands alert, waiting for the worst to happen. But at the sound of two heavy feet hitting the ground – just _two_ – he nods as if to tell himself that everything's going to be fine, there are no surprises.

Narrowing his optic lenses to 150x, he straightens up as Megatron ducks through the gaping hole in the wall, taking half of the brickwork with him.

"Megatron."

"Optimus Prime. I trust you've come alone?"

"Autobots always play by the rules; we do not have 'deception' _in _or _to_ our name."

"You say that now, Optimus, but _you_ are the one who agreed to meet _me_ in a deserted building in the middle of the night – privately. Just the two of us. Would you not say you are deceiving your fellow Autobots by keeping this from them?"

"I am doing this _for_ them – for the good of our race!

Megatron almost rolled with laughter, his voice deep and grating.

"To the truce," Optimus sternly says.

"Ah, yes. The truce. I thought we might come to some arrangement. I do not wish to become an Autobot –"

"Then this is not a truce."

"Call it...an agreement. We will cease endangering this planet...as a _whole_...but on one condition; the Autobots remain on Earth and stop interfering with the Decepticon army."

"That is not possible. This universe does not deserve to be terrorised by your army of murderous machines. We do not only protect Earth, we protect life – in every form."

"Ha! That may be, but what about the boy, Mr Witwicky?" Optimus tenses at the mention of Sam's name. "He is in danger. This is the boy's opportunity to be safe, free from harm," Megatron growls, taking a step towards Optimus. "You would deny him the chance of a life?" He lets out a deep belly-laugh; electronic breaths resounding off the brittle walls.

Optimus cannot speak. Sam is friend and family to the Autobots, his safety has always been paramount – a sticker on the forefront of his memory chip vowing to protect and defend the boy no matter what.

"I see your time spent around these..._humans_," Megatron spits out, "has damaged your objectivity. Your failure to judge this situation makes me question your competence as a leader."

"I am competent enough to see when I am being blackmailed!" Optimus bellows, shaking dust from the walls. "You do not need the boy."

Moving closer, making them but a metre apart, Megatron towers over Optimus. "That is where you are wrong. You are the last Prime – made so by that _disgusting_ human! He is the reason The Fallen is dead – the Decepticons do not only _deserve_ vengeance, they _want_ it. "

"Just because you are bitter is not just cause for murdering innocent human beings!"

Stepping up, Optimus finds himself toe to toe with Megatron, searching the sparks in his eyes and seeing something that he never expected. Though Megatron's tone is hard and abrupt, his eyes are soft. Warm.

"Everybody needs a purpose, Optimus. Do not deny me mine."

Shocked by the openness in his eyes, Optimus manages to muster up a quiet question. "And what _real_ purpose do you have in meeting me here tonight?"

"This." And Megatron sweeps his arm down to the side of Optimus' face, slowly and gently caressing his icy blue cheek. As the sparks flu, everything suddenly becomes frantic; their hands searching for places to hold, like they'll fall apart if they don't. As Megatron leans in, Optimus feels his circuits fire and he growls under Megatron's touch. Both are shocked when Optimus returns the kiss – the clanking of bodies touching, slamming together, grating over one another echoing through the air.

Seconds later, Megatron forces Optimus into the wall. For a moment, everything slows down and they do nothing but stare – neither thinking anything – lost in the static and heat.

As Megatron's hand slowly reaches down to Optimus' cold hips, the silence is broken.

"Touch my steel!" Optimus says in a deep gravelly whisper, and they kiss once more before chaos erupts again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I may add to this :D I probably should've warned about the slash, but that wouldn've spoiled the surprise, no? XD


End file.
